


Most Carefully Chained and Muzzled

by MajorAccent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Brave New World, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAccent/pseuds/MajorAccent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Betas don’t—Alphas want me on my knees more,” he explains and tosses his pants to the floor.</p><p>"Really?" Derek implores, shifting in his chair to give Stiles room. "You’ve been with a lot of Alphas?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Carefully Chained and Muzzled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly surprised there's not more Brave New World AUs floating around here, considering that it has the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega stuff built in already.
> 
> Title comes from a BNW quote: "It isn’t only art that is incompatible with happiness, it’s also science. Science is dangerous, we have to keep it most carefully chained and muzzled."

"Everyone belongs to everyone else," the Beta quotes as he smoothes his long fingers over his mulberry dress shirt, eyes down, away from an Alpha, like how he’d been conditioned to do since he’d been out of the decanting room. He reaches for his belt, tiny pouches filled with various condoms and diaphragms and spermicide.

Derek frowns, watching as he lays his collection of sizes and brands on the desk to count them. “I suppose _Hunt the Zipper_ was your favorite game?” He questions, noticing that his number of ultra-thins were lacking compared to the ribbed and lamb skin. “Still rotating around?”

"Yes," he nods, smiling as his hands touch the foil squares at their corners, marking a tally in his head before putting them back into their own compartments. "It’s bad form to go on and on with just one person," he shrugs. "Familiarity’s not stability, and we’re nothing without stability."

"Right," Derek nods. "Has Commander Stilinski been saying anything to you about that?" He asks, eyes flicking to his contraception belt. "About your frequency?" He prods. "Wanting you to lower it?"

Stiles makes a quiet noise, rapping his knuckles against the heavy oak. “Yeah,” he decides on. “Said I shouldn’t waste my time with other Betas.”

Derek waits, watches him roll his head. “But…?” He prompts.

"But I still did," Stiles explains, reaching up to tug his shirt’s collar down to expose the hickey bitten in to the hollow at the top of his sternum. "Sometimes Alphas."

Derek pushes himself further back from the desk, motioning for Stiles to come around. “Show me?” He requests, reaching out to encircle Stiles’ waist and lift him up to sit on the slab.

Stiles hands reach for his waistband, deft fingers working quick to undo the button and zipper. “Most of it’s on my legs,” he says and tilts up to get the material down past his ass. “Betas don’t—Alphas want me on my knees more,” he explains and tosses his pants to the floor.

"Really?" Derek implores, shifting in his chair to give Stiles room. "You’ve been with a lot of Alphas?"

"I’d been with other Alphas before," Stiles corrects idly, spreading his legs wider to reveal the speckling of bruises on the inside of his thighs, the marks masquerading as a handprint with its spacing.

Derek hums, reaching out to thumb across the darkest one, making the muscle jump as he presses into the angry red and purple. “Does Controller Stilinski ever take you?” He asks, leaning back to grip his calve and usher him to the edge of the desk so he can splay his legs further.

Stiles shrugs, pointing to the crescents on his knees. “Once,” he answers. “Just to see—doesn’t really like ones who aren’t adept.”

Derek looks up, catching Stiles’ eye before he flits them away and past his shoulder, wetting his mouth with a flash of pink tongue.

"You can look at me," Derek offers quietly, still rubbing into the mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Within the context of Brave New World:
> 
>   * Stiles is not related to (Sheriff) Stilinski in this—no one's related to anyone, because people are decanted in laboratories.
>   * The decanting process and social conditioning is different between Stiles and Derek, because their ranks differ.
>   * Monogamy is discouraged, while sexual promiscuity is the norm.
> 

> 
> And, if you feel like yelling at me, my tumblr is [here](http://pacificrimmers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
